


Drama ‘An Argent and a werewolf’, second act

by keepfacepalm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris cares, Chris is Stiles' anchor, M/M, Peter is his Alpha, Pining Stiles, stiles is a werewolf, that is AU, who takes too much pleasure in his misery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfacepalm/pseuds/keepfacepalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter bought post-it notes and sticked them on Stiles’ forehead with ‘pathetic’ written on it every time his beta tried to talk to him about perfection which was Chris Argent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama ‘An Argent and a werewolf’, second act

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to correct them :)

Stiles kinda hated his Alpha. Well, Peter definitely made a progress since Scott, and took care to explain certain things and train his new beta, but Stiles didn’t sign up for this shit when he agreed to take a bite. Nope.

He was in school, when he caught a trace of divine smell. ‘Divine’ as if fuck it all, I need to follow it now.

So he followed. And to his horror the source of awesome smell was… Allison. Who was in a process of making out with Scott.

Stiles already had a plan for situation like this. Step one. Freak out. Step two. Curse Peter. Steps three, four, etc. included mix of first two. He was in shit so deep he will need a submarine to… stop.

Smell wasn’t Allison’s. It just clinged to her.

Now he was kind of relived. And jealous as hell.

Fuck werewolf senses. Fuck Peter. Fuck it all – he was going to class. Few more breaths and… Fuck.

As it was stated above – he did not sign up for this shit.

***

He identified original source of smell only few days after. Good news – he had no reason to be jealous. Bad news – it’s Chris Argent.

Well, it’s not that he was particularly surprised. He had problems with thinking, functioning and acting like sentient being around this man since the beginning. All this hunter skills and training were so unfairly hot! Chris’ mere presence commandeered attention, and yeah, he had Stiles’ attention alright. It was bad when Stiles was not able to tear his eyes off him. Now with his highlighted senses it was a fucking disaster. He felt hunter’s presence better then his Alpha’s, for god’s sake!

It seemed like drama ‘An Argent and a werewolf’ was repeating itself. Only Stiles was a bit smarter that Scott. And Allison was fonder of Scott that Chris of him.

Anyway, waking up and trying to shake off mental image of certain hands fiddling with a gun, Stiles was ready to admit that his problem got out of hand. 

He decided to do a mature thing and come to his Alpha and mentor first.

“I think I’m in love with Chris Argent,” announced Stiles and face planted sofa’s cushion.

Son of a bitch laughed. A lot.

“It’s not my fault he smells so good!”

“Actually, it is.”

“What?”

“Stiles. You are person first and wolf second. Argent smells so good because you like him, not the other way around. So suck it up. Or better go suck him and stop bothering me with your sex life.”

“I do not have sex life!”

“Well, don’t make it my problem.”

“What should I doooo?” whined beta. 

“Man up and go get him.”

“How?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t care. Ask for training. Offer to be his personal hound. Use your imagination.”

“What if he doesn’t want me?”

“Not my problem.”

“I’m underage!”

“Still not my problem.”

Well. His Alpha was a real help.

***

He ended up following Peter’s advice anyway. Came to Chris and asked for training. Actually, it was more along the lines of ‘Mr. Argent, my Alpha is a bastard, my best friend knows nothing, your daughter is scary, I don’t wanna die, help me please, oh gracious savior of teenagers.’ Surprisingly, it worked.

Over the next month Stiles learned a lot of things. How to move stealthy. How to recognize masked scents. How to fight hunters. How to figure out which hunters he should avoid for few more centuries. How to not irritate Chris. How Chris looks shirtless. How Chris looks laughing. How it feels to be pinned to the ground with this gorgeous body. How to not pop a boner every fucking time Chris as much as breathed. How to not die out of embarrassment if you did.

Peter was happy. Peter was ecstatic. He claimed that he had not been entertained like this in years. He even came to one of their training sessions. The fucker brought popcorn and run quiet commentary for Stiles’ ears only. Chris had to chase him out with few well-placed shots, and after display of such competence Stiles had to adjust his pants. Again.

Being werewolf was hard. He still had his old responsibilities such as attending school, getting Scott into trouble, helping him out of them, listening about Allison, and researching all shit waltzing into town on a regular basis. But now he had new and exiting ones such as training with Peter, studying werewolf lore, tolerating Peter, running around butt naked every full moon, tolerating Peter some more, trying to not scent-mark Chris every time he saw him, trying to not think of Chris every waking moment, trying to not make his crush known to everyone around. It’s not like he believed in his subtlety, but his friends were busy with their own business or just being nice and letting him keep his illusions.

Anyway. Chris. Peak of human perfection. Stiles wanted to burrow in his scent, make him laugh, and bring him freshly killed rabbits. Or rogue omegas. Just to surely impress, you know.

Also, Argent end up being Stiles’ anchor. That kinda sucked. Every full moon and every time Stiles lost his shit (and with his life and level of stress it happened often), he needed Chris to calm down. Official version was that young werewolf was feeling safe in hunter’s presence, but he doubted that anyone bought it, even if it was pretty accurate. Usually, he curled in a chair and watched Chris cleaning his guns. It never failed to calm him down – Chris and his skills with deadly weapon. He felt safe. Protected. Cared for.

When this option was not available, Chris’ voice or his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck worked too. Stiles just can’t disobey this voice. He wondered how anyone could.

Nobody seemed surprised that Stiles and Chris always end up paired nowadays. And, thankfully, nobody commented. Because there was not force in this world that will keep Stiles away from Argent when shit went down. His Alpha didn’t mind. Bastard just laughed.

And since it was Beacon Hills, shit went down on a regular basis. Some bloodthirsty sons of bitches even travelled all the way from Canada to join the party. Stiles hated them all. He was permanently sleep deprived, irritated and grumpy. But no. Sleep is for the weak. Stiles was too busy doing research, training to survive and pathetically brooding about his crush. And since only Peter was officially aware about it, it was Peter who was Stiles’ primary victim. It went to the point when Alpha just grabbed him, shoved him in the car and dropped at Argent’s with orders not to come back until he had sufficient amount of Chris time. 

Everyone was against him. Everyone. Well, except Chris. Chris was kind, nice and helpful. Since Stiles was obviously not interested in Allison, Chris was a lot more friendly and understanding with him than with Scott. As a stressed teenager, who has more problems than he could deal with, Stiles was always welcomed and could count on a quiet place to study or sleep, an ear to bitch about his friends’ idiocy, and some food for his growing body. Chris Argent knew what to do with a werewolf – feed and pet. Well, not really pet, but sometimes Stiles was graced with few casual touches, which never failed to make his day. And week. And life.

Peter bought post-it notes and sticked them on Stiles’ forehead with ‘pathetic’ written on it every time his beta tried to talk to him about perfection which was Chris Argent.

Sometimes Stiles thought about changing an Alpha, but alternatives were even worse.

***

They should have thought about it. Really, they should. Other hunters just couldn’t overlook the fact that Chris Argent run with wolves now and even had his own pet werewolf who followed him everywhere. So some serious people came to ask questions and restore the order of things. Argents didn’t take it lightly. Allison actually lost her shit when she saw Scott after three days of torture. Stiles had no idea that she can swear like that.

There was blood. Broken bodies everywhere. Allison shouting demands to kill them all. Wolves’ howls. Chris, calm and collected, putting bullet after bullet in his ex-allies.

Stiles was tired and hurting everywhere. He didn’t sign up for this shit too.

Someone freed him from chains and carried somewhere. Stiles sniffed and inhaled comforting smell of his Alpha. Not that he complained, but Peter is his second choice in situation like this… Stiles was a good wolf, Stiles deserves…

“That’s yours,” his caring Alpha unceremoniously dropped him at Chris’ feet, turned around and went to help deal with bodies.

“Damn right,” answered Argent, picking him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my tumblr, stop by, drop a prompt, say hello :)
> 
> http://keepfacepalm.tumblr.com/


End file.
